deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero
Ken Masters Vs Sub-Zero 'is the sixth episode of Bon's & Apro's What If? Death Battles. It pits Ken from the Street Fighter series against Sub-Zero from the Mortal Kombat series. Description. ''Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat! Which fighter will be victorious? Sub Zero of the Lin Kuei or the rival of Ryu, Ken? Interlude '''Boomstick: If you went to the arcades in the Nineties, you either heard. Ryu: HADOUKEN! Boomstick: Or. Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! Wiz: We already pitted these icons of the arcade against each other, but today we put their worthy rivals in a fight to the Death! Boomstick: Ken Masters, the martial artist playboy. Wiz: And Sub-Zero, the legendary ninja assassin of the Lin Kuei, I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to anaylse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win, in a Death Battle. Ken Masters Wiz: When Ken was about 12 years old, his father, a rich hotel tycoon, thought that his son needed to learn about discipline, or his son would become a spoiled brat all of his life and try to leech onto the Masters' family fortune. In order to do so, the elder Masters sent Ken to Japan to train under his best friend, the mysterious karate master Gouken. At first, Ken was very hesitant to learn from Gouken, wanting to go back to the United States, but later began to respect his master. He even enjoyed the company of Gouken's adopted son, Ryu, since he had a foil to finally pull pranks on, although this got Ken into a lot of trouble. Ryu and Ken would later become best friends and each other's principal rivals. Booomstick: And when Ryu was 23,Gouken, got killed by a master finger painter, Akuma, who had decided that there were ready, and sent them off into the world. And while Ryu decided to travel the world to continue his training, Ken went back home...lazy prick. Wiz: Actullay, Ken did not participate in the first World Warrior tournament; instead, he fought in and won the premiere U.S. Martial Arts tournament that had been previously won by Charlie Nash, the man who trained Gulie. Boomstick: It is also where he met his girlfriend and future baby momma, Eliza. Wiz: After winning the U.S. martial arts tournament, Ken returned to his training ground to tell his master Gouken the good news. There, he witnessed his master's death at the hands of Akuma. Enraged and grief-stricken, he attacked Akuma, only to be knocked to the ground by a single blow. Boomstick: And so, after this ordeal, Ken began to search for Akuma, along with Ryu so he could help him, and take him down, and to do so, he needed to use his abilities....which kinda copy Ryu's. Wiz: His most basic attacks are the Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, all used by both Ryu and Ken. Boomstick: SEE?! Proves my point! He can also use different combo attacks, like the Guren Senpukyaku, where he does multiple flaming Tatsumaki Senpukyakus and finishes it off with one final flaming kick. Wiz: Ken has done some amazing things, but the most amazing feat of his is when he utilized the Power of Nothingness. Its power proved so formidable that C. Viper's elemental attacks, which even a standard Ryu couldn't block, were completely harmless to him. Boomstick: However, he does have a servere weakness, his cockyness. Speaking of cocks, he has a child! Wiz: Standing among the Street Fighter world's best martial artists, Ken Masters is far more than a clone of Ryu. Ken Masters: See? The stronger fighter always wins! It's as easy to understand as a flowchart! Sub-Zero Wiz: Bi-Han was a ninja of the Lin Kuei who entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to get a large sum of money for Shang Tsung's assassination by an unknown person Boomstick: Let's just say things didn't go too well for him... Shows a video of the original Mortal Kombat where it shows Scorpion doing his fatality on Sub-Zero. Wiz: Bi-Han was killed in the tournament by Scorpion, desperate for revenge, his younger brother, Kuai Liang, joined the tournament under his older brother's codename, Sub-Zero. Boomstick: Sub-Zero has control over Ice and has many ice based attacks, his most simple and iconic being Ice Blast in where he shoots a orb of Ice, freezing his enemy. He also has the Ice-Beam, the upgraded version of this in where he shoots a beam of ice, making opponents easier to hit, and frozen longer. Wiz: He also has the Ice Clone, an attack in which he creates an Ice Statue of himself and anyone who touches it will be frozen. Boomstick: What the hell, how does that even work? Anyways for weaponry, he has been seen carrying an Ice-Scepter that freezes an opponent, but is mostly seen using the Kori Blade, a sword made by manipulating Sub's ice powers to make a sword like shape. Wiz: Which I think is a dumb idea, why replace a weapon that could freeze an opponent, with a simple weapon like a sword? Boomstick: SHUT UP! It's a sword made out of fucking ice! That's good enough for me! Wiz:* sigh* As said earlier Kuai has a lot of attacks formed around ice, including the tombstone teleport, ice shower and more. Boomstick: However, his ultimate weapon has literally nothing to do with his arsenal....the Dragon Medallion. Wiz: The Dragon Medallion is a medallion. Boomstick: With a fucking sweet dragon design on it! Wiz:*groan* Yes, with a quote-unquote 'fucking sweet dragon design' on it. Anyway, the dragon medallion greatly increases Sub-Zero's power. With it, Kuai has done many impressive things, like becoming Lin-Kuei grandmaster, but never did become champion of Mortal Kombat. In the second timeline, he was even robtizied by the Lin Kuei. Boomstick: AND BECAME METAL AND TITANIUM! Wiz: What? No, we don't even know what metal he is made out of in this form Boomstick: Sorry, I am just so fucking happy, I mean, it's a fucking cyber-ninja! Wiz: There are like 4 others Cyber-Ninjas in MK, I mean, we even did an episode on one. Boomstick: AW! But still, Sub-Zero is one of the deadliest Kombatants to enter the ring. Sub-Zero: This fight will be your last! DEATH BATTLE! Apro319 (Complete)= Location: Snowy valley [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULS27Wak6-8 Ken's fast asleep in the snow until he suddenly hears a noise that wakes him up. It was Sub-Zero Ken Masters: Wait a minute! YOUR THE PERSON WHO KILLED MY MATE RYU! Sub-Zero: What? Your fooling me for Scorpion!?!? Ken Masters: So what if I am? I spent all my life training with him! Sub-Zero: Hrmph, tough... Ken Masters: JUST SHUT UP and let's finish this! Sub-Zero: This fight will be your last! Ken Masters: I'm ready for ya, bring it on! F-F-F-FIGHT! Ken Masters: HADOUKEN! Sub-Zero: ICE BLAST! The Hadouken burned through the ice blast, and Ken ran up to Sub-Zero. Ken Masters: TETSUMAKI SENPUYAKU!! Sub-Zero creates an Ice Clone, and gets out his Kori Blade. Before Sub-Zero gets the chance to slash his opponent, Ken Masters shatters the Ice Clone, escaping. Ken directly punches Sub-Zero in the face, then uses the Joudan Sokutou Geri on Sub-Zero, making him launch back on a boulder. Ken Masters: Idiot! 1ST, you kill Ryu. 2ND, YOU FREEZE ME WITH YOUR DARN STUPID ICE WHATCHAMACALLITS!! Sub-Zero freezes Ken, excluding his head, stomach, and arms. Sub-Zero: Have an ice day! (Sub-Zero uses Ice Shower on Ken) Sub-Zero: (...) (Cues Ken Masters's Theme - Crimson Blood) Ken Masters: JUST WATCH ME! I'M GONNA MELT YOUR ICE!!! Sub-Zero: Alrigh-'' Ken Masters does a burning Tetsumaki Senpuyaku on Sub-Zero, followed with a "SHOR... RYU.... KEEEEENNN!!!" Sub-Zero falls to the floor, with a melted skeleton. Cyrax runs up to Ken Masters, ready to avenge Sub-Zero. ''Ken Masters: Stay away you idiot! Jeez... Cyrax: Loser... (Walking away from Ken Masters) KO! Results Boomstick: HOLY SHIT THAT WAS INTENSE! Wiz: While near-evenly matched, Ken simply outmatched Sub-Zero in every category, there was also the fact that while Ken and Ryu are pretty matched, Sub-Zero is severely nerfior to Scorpion. Boomstick: Look's like Sub-Zero was too 'toasted' Wiz: The winner is Ken Masters. |-| Nkstjoa (Complete)= At a graveyard, snowflakes fall as Ken Masters stands overlooking a gravestone. From behind, a shadowy figure emerges and could make out the first name on it: Ryu. Ken turns around and his expression slowly becomes angered at the sight of him. Ken: What do you want? Sub-Zero: I am here to pay my respects to this warrior. Ken: Yeah right! I heard what happened: some ninja picked a fight with him. Ken points at him. Ken: I bet it was you! Sub-Zero: I am not his killer. Ken: Save it! Ken pushes Sub-Zero, then gets into his combat stance. Ken: I'm not letting you get away with what you've done. Come on! Fight! Sub-Zero: You want a fight? Fine, but I will not be held responsible for what happens now. Sub-Zero enters his stance as well. FIGHT! Ken charges toward Sub-Zero and begins a small combo, which Sub-Zero manages to block. Sub-Zero steps back as Ken swings, then counters with a gut punch followed by an uppercut and a kick, knocking Ken backward. Sub-Zero fires an ice blast at Ken, who uses his spin kick to hover over it while also approaching his icy foe. He exits the move with a downward kick, striking Sub-Zero in the head and knocking him over. He fires an ice beam toward the ground, which traps Ken's bare feet in place. Just as Sub-Zero runs over to attack his entrapped foe, Ken places his hands together and fires a hadouken, knocking Sub-Zero back. Ken: Eh. I've had ice baths before. Ken breaks through the ice that had trapped him in place, then sees Sub-Zero conjuring an ice clone. Ken: That's pretty neat. He sees Sub-Zero, who remains behind it. Ken: Gonna turtle behind there all day? Ken fires another hadouken, which shatters it. Ken: I guess you can always whip up another one... huh? Ken is startled to see that Sub-Zero was nowhere to be seen. From behind him, Sub-Zero materialized and began a short combo of his own before going for an uppercut. Ken steps back to avoid it, then grabs onto Sub-Zero and tosses him to the ground. Sub-Zero gets out of the way quickly and slides across the ground, firing a few ice blasts while going between gravestones as Ken counters with hadoukens. He slides forward towards Ken and ducks to avoid a hadouken, then sees Ken preparing a move. Ken: Gotcha. Ken performs a low-aiming spin kick, catching him off-guard before lifting the two of them into the air. The final kick sends Sub-Zero crashing across the graveyard, going through multiple gravestones. He gets up, to which he sees Ken charging at him, and before he can act, Ken strikes with a fire-enhanced shoryuken, knocking him upward and to the ground once more. Ken looks over at his seemingly dazed and defeated opponent. Ken: Sorry pal, my bad. You couldn't have killed Ryu. Ken begins to approach Sub-Zero. Ken: Well then... time for the knock out. Sub-Zero sees Ken going for a punch toward his head and catches Ken's hand. He then freezes his hand and gets back onto his feet before headbutting him. As Ken reels back, he charges forward with a shoulder charge, sending him tumbling to the ground. Ken sees some blood drip onto his ice-covered hand, indicating a bloody nose. Ken: Okay, not bad at all. Let's try that again. Ken's fire melts through the ice and then he lunges at Sub-Zero with a fiery fist. The flame enhanced punches don't phase Sub-Zero defenses and after catching one of Sub-Zero's retaliatory punches, Ken is shocked to see that his flames couldn't even melt the ice that covered Sub-Zero's hand. He lets go and goes for another shoryuken, to which he is suddenly stopped cold by a wave of cold air that Sub-Zero unleashed from his body. He quickly conjures an ice hammer and slams it down onto Ken, knocking him downward. Ken quickly gets up and fires a hadouken, knocking the hammer away, then prepares for a spin kick. Sub-Zero sees this and slides on the ground, ducking under the move. Afterward, he stops sliding, turns around and performs a two-palm strike on Ken's back. Ken rolls across the ground and faces Sub-Zero from a distance. Ken: Try this on for size. Ken charges up his ki energy for a shinku hadouken as he sees Sub-Zero firing what appeared to be ice beams overhead. He realizes too late what he was doing and is struck by a large nugget of ice that falls on top of him. As he lies on the ground, he is then surprised to see that he is lifted into the air by cool air. Sub-Zero leaps into the air after him and performs a small aerial combo before using an ice blast to freeze the descending Ken in place. With the frozen Ken suspended in the air somehow, Sub-Zero grabs onto him by the legs and spins him in place before tossing him through a larger gravestone. Ken gets up and looks over at Sub-Zero, whose back was facing a cliff. Ken: Ring outs aren't usually my thing, but I may not have a choice here. Sub-Zero conjures his kori blade as Ken approaches him. He swings at Ken, who either avoids it or stops it with his hand before knocking the blade away. Ken goes for a punch as Sub-Zero quickly creates an ice dagger and catches Ken's hand with it, going right through his hand. In that brief moment of pain for Ken, Sub-Zero forged another ice dagger with his other hand and slashes at Ken multiple times before booting him away. Ken, his torso covered in fresh wounds courtesy of Sub-Zero's daggers, charges at Sub-Zero and rams him, pushing the two over the edge of the cliff. The two fall downward with Ken on the offensive, punching at Sub-Zero multiple times until Sub-Zero covers himself in ice during one of his punches. With Ken trapped in ice, Sub-Zero turns the two of them around and conjures another ice hammer. He slams it downward onto Ken, who comes crashing down into the ground, the impact leaving a small crater. He slowly turns over in an attempt to get up, then sees Sub-Zero landing onto the ground, dampening the impact of the landing with his ice powers. After walking past an unmarked grave, Sub-Zero looks over his adversary, who was lying on his stomach, his hand out in a fist. Sub-Zero: This fight is over. Infuriated by his words, Ken punches the ground, leaving a small crater where his fist had struck. Ken: It's not over! He begins to slowly get up. Ken: I won't lose! When Ken gets back onto his feet, Sub-Zero not only notices a red aura emerging around him, but also saw that his eyes had turned blood red and his teeth began to resemble fangs. Unknown to him, Ken was beginning to give in to the Satsui no Hado. Ken stomps on the ground, leaving cracks on the ground below him. Ken: You're not leaving here alive! Sub-Zero fires an ice blast at Ken, who simply teleports through it. He covers the distance quickly and begins striking Sub-Zero multiple times before ending with a powerful spin kick, sending him further back. Sub-Zero gets back onto his feet quickly as Ken leaps toward him and fires multiple hadoukens in mid-air. To avoid them, Sub-Zero slides across the ground, to which Ken stops him in his tracks with a downward kick, grounding him. He picks Sub-Zero off the ground, throws him toward a tree, then goes for a punch, which Sub-Zero ducks. He notices that Ken had managed to punch straight through the tree, but he doesn't ponder on this too much as he sees a nearby branch, which he grabs hold of and freezes. Ken turns and sees this, but Sub-Zero quickly detaches it and smashes it into Ken's face, knocking him back. Enraged even further, he turns toward his opponent and prepares to unveil his most devastating move. Ken: This is your end! Ken teleports toward Sub-Zero, who needed to think fast. He saw that he was standing between two trees and so he jumped between the two of them with haste. Ken clenches his arms, only to find that he had only grasped air. Sub-Zero leaps off one of them and delivers a quick kick to Ken's head, knocking him back down. Sub-Zero landed and prepared to freeze the ground to stop his opponent when Ken quickly got back up and unleashed multiple fiery shoryukens, evading it entirely. Sub-Zero knocked into the air, Ken leaped upward over him and charged his fist with energy. As he saw Ken about to fly towards him, Sub-Zero quickly mustered his energy. Ken prepared to grasp Sub-Zero's face only to find that he had gripped the head of an ice clone. Frozen in mid-air, he could only watch as Sub-Zero landed and began conjuring another ice attack overhead. He eventually broke free and flew towards him once again with his fist overflowing with power. Ken: Eternal blackness awaits! As he neared him, he failed to notice a large shadow below him in the mists of his blinding rage and was soon struck by a gigantic block of ice, which had fallen on top of him. Forced straight to the ground, Ken was grounded by its sheer force and as the ice shattered, he lied there exhausted. Soon after, the red aura began to dissipate as Ken stood on the ground on all fours. Ken: No... I can't give in to evil. I'd bring shame to my family... and to Ryu's memory. If I'm gonna beat this guy, I've got to concentrate. Sub-Zero looks over at Ken, who remains in the same position. As he gets back into his combat stance, he sees Ken get up, now with a white aura around him and his eyes glowing white. Ken fires a hadouken and Sub-Zero fires an ice blast to counter it, but the ice blast is disintegrated by it as it approaches Sub-Zero, who had not prepared for that outcome. It strikes him head-on with tremendous force, knocking him into a tree. He gets up from the blow and sees Ken flying towards him with his spin kick. He rolls out of the way to avoid, to which Ken flies into the tree, his kicks striking so hard that they slice through it. The tree nearly lands on Sub-Zero, who teleports to avoid it, but upon reforming, he sees Ken running towards him with incredible speed. Sub-Zero charges his power and as Ken nears him, he unleashes a powerful wave of cold air. He sees Ken beginning to freeze... But to his horror, Ken still keeps going despite the frost covering him. He quickly punches at Ken multiple times, but none of his punches manage to get past Ken's swift guard. Ken finally thaws off the ice and stops one of Sub-Zero's punches with his hand, to which the ice covering Kuai Liang's arm melts away. Ken delivers a single punch to Sub-Zero, which sends him many feet back and rolling across the ground. Sub-Zero stops, lying on his stomach, his mask breaking off. He coughs up blood and is slow to get up form the lone blow. Ken runs toward toward Sub-Zero once more and begins channeling fire into his fist. Sub-Zero can tell that Ken is going for his shoryuken and with very little options left, he covers himself in ice in a last effort to protect himself. Ken ducks and goes through the motions... He strikes with perfect accuracy, lifting the frozen Sub-Zero right into the air alongside himself. His opponent was dumbstruck by the sheer force and couldn't even move, even as he was engulfed by flames. Ken: SHORYUKEN! The sheer blaze of the shoryuken resulted in a blinding flash of fire, like a pillar of flame. Ken landed to the ground, his glowing white eyes and aura dissipating, seeing no remains of Sub-Zero, not even ashes... ...all except for the Dragon Medallion, which fell to the ground, partially sinking into the frosted snow due to being super-heated from the move. Ken walked up to it, picking it up and holding it in his hand: he had vanquished this ninja warrior. Ken: That one was for you, Ryu. Something emerged from the ground behind him as quietly as possible. By the time Ken had felt a glimpse of an all-too-familiar icy aura and turned around... Ken: Y...guh! He dropped the Dragon Medallion as he felt a piercing freeze... the Kori Blade stabbed through his chest, his back... straight through his heart. He could barely stand... Sub-Zero: I'm sorry it has come to this. ...but even now, Ken wasn't about to give up. He stared back at his attacker unafraid while Sub-Zero showed little emotion on his face. Instead, he eyed Ken's hands, which were summoning a warm ki. He knew what was coming next. Ken: HADO...! A quick ice beam struck before the ki could fire from Ken's hands. He was nearly instantaneously frozen in place. Not just covered in ice, but as if his robe, skin, and very hair had become ice. Sub-Zero then grabbed hold of the handle of his Kori Blade and instead of pulling it out, began to pull upward. With enough might... CRACK! Sub-Zero pulled the Kori Blade straight through Ken's head, slicing everything from his chest to his hair in two. The two halves fell to the side, shattering like glass upon impact with the ground. Sub-Zero: You brought this on yourself. K.O.! Sub-Zero retrieved his Dragon Medallion, then appeared to punch the ground, disappearing in a flash of shattered ice. Meanwhile, Ken's lower body remained perfectly standing as the ice finally thawed, causing the now defrosted legs to fall to their knees, then flat to the ground. Alternate Ending The shoryuken connects with Sub-Zero's chest as ice begins to make its way up Ken's arm, only to melt away before it could hope to cover the rest of his body. Then the ice around Sub-Zero shatters as he reels from the impact and is knocked off of his feet. As the two are lifted into the air, Sub-Zero not only felt the punch tearing through his body, but was also engulfed by the intense flames surrounding Ken's entire arm. Sub-Zero lets out one final scream as he is quickly burned away. Nothing remains of Sub-Zero, not even ashes... all except for the Dragon Medallion, which falls to the ground nearby Sub-Zero's mask. Ken lands and the Power of Nothingness dissipates as the snowflakes stop falling. He turns to find all that is left of his adversary. Ken: Oh yeah! K.O.! Ken picks up the Dragon Medallion from off the ground. After looking at it for a while, he throws it and walks away. Results Boomstick: Probably should've worn a parka... or maybe 10 of them. Wiz: This began as a fairly close match. Ken and Sub-Zero had some blow-by-blow counters with Ken's speed and Sub-Zero's teleporting being able to avoid attacks, and enough martial arts skill between them to fight near-evenly. Boomstick: But Ken's arsenal of special moves was fairly limited and Sub-Zero had many more options with his Crymomancer abilities for both offense and defense. Even so, Ken wasn't going down very easily thanks to his harder hitting strikes. Wiz: So to stay ahead, Sub-Zero had to put his ninja agility to work in order to keep up with Ken and avoid his more devastating attacks. Boomstick: But what truly mattered was their combat supremacy overall. Both have taken on a good variety of opponents, including the bulkiest and most agile their worlds provided, but while Ken has managed to defeat Ryu once or twice, he's still nowhere near his equal and hasn't had the same share of luck against some of his series' top elites solo. Meanwhile, Sub-Zero's victories over his fellow ninja, cyborg ninja, special forces, and more proved his mastery. Wiz: The nail in the coffin was ultimately Ken's super forms lacking feats. He's never been shown using the Satsui no Hado and the one and only occasion he used the Power of Nothingness was when his wife's safety was threatened by Crimson Viper. After this event, he is never shown utilizing it again, hinting that he can only utilize it when protecting someone he cares about as opposed to when in danger himself. Boomstick: Now say we give Ken the benefit of the doubt and he can use both of them. Problem with that is he basically has zero experience whatsoever with the Dark Hado, so there'd be no guarantee he could use it effectively. As for the white glowy eye state, even if he could obtain it in battle like Ryu, it would be nowhere near as potent or as powerful as his rival's... and Ryu trained to master it. Wiz: Add Sub-Zero's maximum freezing potential, something even Ken's flames would not be able to stop, and the Lin Kuei Grandmaster had the experience and power to end the life of Street Fighter's family man. Boomstick: Ken turned up the heat, but Sub-Zero stopped him cold. Wiz: The winner is Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero_Winner.png|Nkstjoa Sub-Zero wins.jpg|Cletus16 How many stars would you rate Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Who would you root for? Ken Masters Sub Zero Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:BonBooker Category:Apro319 Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Old School Gaming' themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles